


Dono-wich

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: Of War, Sex and Glory [3]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By popular request, a Donny sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dono-wich

Aldo finds them half dressed in the hayloft, jackets and shirts thrown haphazardly over the rail, a moth-eaten horse blanket thrown down on a pile of loose straw. Donny is stretched out like the fucking king of Persia, one arm behind his head and the other tangled in Smitty's hair, and when Aldo pokes his head up from the bottom floor, his staff Sargent simply meets his gaze and grins, wide and proud and a little breathless. He doesn't make any other indication that he's seen Aldo, however, and Smitty keeps working his mouth on the length of Donny's rock hard erection.

For a few minutes, he just watches, and it occurs to him that Smitty looks damn pretty with a cock in his mouth - lips pink and kiss bruised, cheeks hollowed and dark eyelashes splayed across pale skin from closed eyes. And from the little moaning noises he's making around Donny's cock, he seems to be enjoying himself just as much as Donny. He wonders briefly if Donny's putting on a show for him, hips rocking up into Smitty's mouth, and the damn boy takes his free hand and trails his fingers over his mouth with a low groan, sucking on two of them before stroking them down to pinch and tease his own nipple, eyes closing for just a moment in pleasure.

He should stop them, he really should. There's wood to chop and a fire to build and food to cook and oh god, he's so damn hard already, just watching Donny squirm, and Smitty has no fucking clue, does he?

As if sensing his lust and indecision, Donny beckons him forward with a finger and a dark, promising look, and that's all it takes to get Aldo in the hayloft, crossing the floorboards as silently as he can. He drops to one knee on the blanket, one hand covering Donny's in Smitty's hair to keep him from pulling away as he leans in to catch Donny's mouth with his own, hard and rough and demanding. Smitty makes a little panicked noise and tries to pull away, but Donny's fingers tighten in his hair as he groans into Aldo's mouth, keeping him in place.

"Continue, Utivich," he manages to order, and then Donny's mouth is on his again, nipping hungrily at his lips and tongue, his free hand already on Aldo's cock, palming it firm and insistently through his trousers. Part of him is hoping to god the others don't get back any time soon, because he has no clue how he's going to explain -this-, but other part doesn't fucking care, because Donny's hand is yanking his pants undone, curling around his cock and stroking him. It's so damn arousing, having Donny's tongue in his mouth and his hand on his dick while feeling Smitty's head move under his hand as he bobs up and down on Donny's cock, that he already doesn't care if they fucking get caught.

Donny tugs him down onto the blanket with him, stretched out against his side. And then Donny's letting Smitty up, loosening the hold in his hair, but the boy barely has time to gasp an apology and a whimpered "Sir!" before Donny's pressing his face against Aldo's cock, voice a throaty demand. "Suck it."

The boy struggles, but only for a moment, and Aldo sucks a sharp breath through his teeth as he watches Smitty's lips part over the head of his cock. The boy's a fucking natural, hot and wet and eager despite the deep flush that heats his cheeks, groaning softly around him as he takes him almost to the hilt in one go, and it's all Aldo can do not to clench his hands in his hair and just fuck his mouth until he comes. Donny grins, just watching, fingers wrapped around his own cock, stroking slowly, and Aldo leans in to nip sharply at his bottom lip. "I'm gonna fuck the hell outta you, you know."

"Counting on it," Donny replies with a soft groan as one of Smitty's hands joins him in stroking his cock, the other clenching at Aldo's hip, swirling his tongue around him.

"Gonna make you fuck him, and I'm - " Aldo's breath catches in his throat as Smitty swallows his cock again, and he lets his breath out in a shuddering groan. "You're gonna fuck him, I'm gonna fuck you into him."

"Fuck, yes..." Donny hisses, and tangles a hand in the front of his jacket, yanking him in for another hard kiss, and it's the same struggle for dominance and control as it always is when he kisses Donny, except this time fucking Utivich is _sucking his goddamn dick_.

"Prep him," his hisses, and Donny grins, moving to kneel behind him, tugging the boy's pants down, helping him out of them. Smitty pulls back with a breathless whimper, but Aldo guides him back into place, meeting his wide blue eyes for just a moment. "Come on, son." He watches Donny through narrowed eyes, watches him suck on two fingers more than a little suggestively, then work them slowly into the boy, something that seems to make Smitty just wild, arching back against the penetration, whimpering around Aldo's dick. His fingers clench hard on Aldo's hips, hard enough to bruise, and Aldo thinks that maybe he's underestimated the boy after all.

Donny doesn't waste time, not with the way Smitty's whimpering and bucking back against his fingers. He spits in his palm and fists his cock, then takes Smitty's slender hips in hand and starts to rock into him, eyes narrowed and lips parted with a throaty groan, mouth already running. "Ohhh, fuck yeah, fuck Smitty, so fuckin good so fuckin tight oh god..." Smitty gives a muffled cry around his dick, the vibrations shuddering up his spine, and he just about creams himself from the combination of that and watching Donny bury his cock in the boys pale ass. He watches Donny start up a slow rhythm, eyes flicking to Aldo's with a grin, pulling all the way back before thrusting hard and deep into him, and Aldo starts to match it, rocking up into Smitty's mouth, and the boy just fucking takes it, whimpering and sucking hungrily, letting Aldo thrust deep into his throat.

Then he moves, patting Smitty's cheek lightly as he pulls back, moving to kneel behind Donny who stills, faintly trembling under him, curled around Smitty's form. He teases him with the head of his cock, still slick with Smitty's saliva. "You wanna see what happens to boys who fucking cocktease?"

"What the hell are we doing?" Smitty gasps, and Donny nips at the crook of his neck, something that makes the boy gasp and whine and buck under him. "Oh god, Donny...."

"Just go with it," Donny hisses, breathless. "God Aldo, _please_."

He grins, and gives the boy exactly what he's asking for, grabbing Smitty's hips to stabilize himself and taking Donny in a few hard thrusts. He's just as hot, just as tight as he normally is when they fuck, clenching and shuddering around him, but the words that come out of that boy's mouth are something else, and don't entirely make a whole lot of sense, and despite himself, Aldo chuckles softly. For a moment he just holds still, letting Donny adjust, gasping and cursing and bucking between his cock and Smitty's ass, and hell if it isn't the hottest fucking thing he's ever seen.

He leans forward with a hard thrust, and that shuts Donny up entirely apart from a helpless, shuddering cry. "You like that, you cocky bastard? Having my dick up your ass while you fuck him?" He draws back slowly, then bucks into him again, just to hear him cry out again, hips slamming hard against his ass, pushing him deeper into Smitty.

"Jesus Christ on a fuckin' crutch - !" Donny cusses a blue streak as he does it again, hands scrambling for purchase on the floorboards, and all he can hear from Smitty are these fucking delicious little whimpering cries. It's a little awkward at first, trying to find rhythm between three people instead of two, so in the end Aldo just takes control, grabbing Donny's hips, drawing him back with him and then bucking forward again, harder and faster until they're both crying out under him.

"Fuckin horny little sluts," he growls, watching them both through narrowed eyes. "Can't even wait for night, fuckin fast and dirty in the damn hayloft!"

Donny's damn near whimpering, jerking Smitty hard and fast with one hand as he fucks them. "Oh fuck Aldo, fuckin' hell - Gonna make me fuckin' come - !"

"Fuckin come, then," he hisses, leaning over and biting down hard on the nape of his neck, and Donny gives a choked, wordless cry, shuddering hard between them, clenching tight around his cock as he comes.

He thrusts hard twice more as Donny rides it out, then pulls back, flushed and breathless and so damn close, watching him half collapse, boneless between them. He leans in to nip his earlobe, voice husky. "Want me to finish the boy?"

Donny nods a wordless assent, moving to lay back on the blanket, and he curls around Smitty, leaning in to suck at the nape of his neck, teasing him with his cock. The boy is trembling madly, arching up against him and whimpering, tension strung tight as a bowstring. "Want me to take care of you, son?"

Smitty gives a little helpless, breathless laugh. "God sir, please...."

He rocks deep into him without delay, hard and deep, the boy already slick and wet with Donny's seed. He slips a hand around to stroke his cock, only to find Donny already there, stroking him hard and fast, catching Smitty's mouth in a desperate kiss. It makes the boy buck wildly under him, pulling him close within a few hard thrusts, and as Smitty starts to shudder and come, he pulls back, finishing himself off with a few quick jerks, groaning as he blows his load on that tight, pale ass.

Aldo falls back to rest on his heels, for a moment just watching, panting, lips curving into a rather self-satisfied smirk at the two pretty little fucked out boys collapsed in front of him. Then he stretches, straightens his clothes and stands, heading over to the ladder down. "Donny. Firewood. Utivich, got a couple a chickens down here need pluckin. You got ten minutes."

As he starts to scale the ladder, he hears Smitty let out a long, incredulous breath. "I can't believe we just did that."

Donny, cocky bastard that he is, just laughs. "I can."

~~~fin~~~


End file.
